Slice of Life
by SS.Scarlet Scott
Summary: Ino,você se acha tão especial,mas existem milhões de garotas como você. Temari,você só dança,bebe e joga a sua vida fora. Sakura,você é a melhor pra mim,eu o pior pra você. Tenten,porque você não diz o que sente? Hinata, é muito cedo para você se anular.


Legenda:

**Sala 2° Ano A, 10h **– Descrição de hora e local  
_- Você não pode estar falando sério! _– Fala  
_ "não agüento mais"_ – Pensamento  
A escola localizava-se perto da estação Shimbashi do metro... – Narração  
_**-alô?**_ – Fala ao telefone  
XxXxXxXx – Mudança de tempo e/ou espaço

* * *

**Slice of Life**

Capítulo 1

_"Fine as hell, but I think I might as well drop Annabelle_

_You stand it off just to dance alone, Whoa  
I'm just in doubt because I'm tired and wanna go home  
You look the part but looks don't tell the truth, Whoa  
Well baby you're pretty, but I'm pretty sure I'm over you"_

_Annabelle – A Rocket to the Moon_

**Casa da Ino, 21h  
**  
Ino passava batom, finalizando a maquiagem. Levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo e a franja de lado caia sobre o rosto. Os olhos azuis eram destacados pela sombra preta, a pele impecável e o batom vermelho que muitos considerariam provocante. Sorriu. Dentes brancos e alinhados. Vestia uma blusinha cinza justa que salientava suas curvas e uma mina saia jeans. Nos pés, botas de cano alto pretas. Estava linda e sabia disso.  
Nesse momento seu celular tocou, e ela, apressada, atendeu.  
_**- Alô?**_ - Disse a loira  
**_- Ino? Estou quase chegando na sua casa, vê se desce logo pra a gente não se atrasar._** - Respondeu a pessoa do outro lado da linha**_  
- Ta bom, já estou indo, credo, como você é grosso._** - Replicou a ela.  
Desligou o telefone, deu uma última olhada no espelho e, concluindo que estava pronta, dirigiu-se a porta, apagou as luzes e desceu as escadas.

A casa de Ino localizava-se no rico bairro de Ginza. As paredes brancas, o telhado cinzento e a porta de entrada vermelho vivo. Em frente a casa havia um gramado muito bem cuidado, graças ao jardineiro dos Yamanakas. Ino atravessou o gramado por um caminhos de pedras e logo avistou a moto do namorado. _"Ele sabe que eu odeio andar de moto, bagunça todo o meu cabelo!"  
- Se detesta tanto andar de moto, da próxima vez vai de mêtro ao invés de me ligar pedindo carona. _- Disse Kiba, asperamente, como se lendo os pensamento da namorada.  
Inuzuka Kiba tinha uma altura mediana. Seu cabelo era curto e castanho escuro, da mesma cor que seus olhos. Ele não sorria, porém se sorrisse revelaria caninos mais pontudos que o normal. Seu corpo era forte, mas não chegava a ser bombado. Kiba era um rapaz bonito, mas ainda assim muitos se perguntavam porque a belissíma Ino namorava com ele. Aos olhos dos outros ele não era bonito o suficiente._  
- Eu nem falei nada e você já está brigando comigo! _- replicou Ino, já ofendida.  
_- Pela cara que você fez, nem precisava. Coloca logo o seu capacete._ - Falou o Inuzuka, já entregando o capacete.  
Assim que a Yamanaka subiu na moto e se acomodou, o moreno deu partida na moto e se dirigiram para a festa.  
Ino apertava com força a cintura do namorado, e este acelerava cada vez mais. _"Que bonitinha, ela tem medo de andar de moto." _pensava Kiba, sorrindo.

XxXxXxXx

**Restaurante Tashiro, 21h**

O tradicional restaurante Tashiro servia comida japonesa de ótima qualidade. E de preço bem elevado. Mas dinheiro não era problema para a família Haruno que jantava no estabelecimento nessa noite. Era o aniversário de 100 anos da matriarca da família. Sentados em uma grande mesa, todos conversavam e decidiam seus pratos alegremente. Porém, uma jovem estava visivelmente irritada. _"Será que as pessoas não percebem que eu tenho mais o que fazer, além de ficar aqui? Eu já parabenizei a vovó ou sei lá o que ela é minha, EU QUERO IR EMBORA!" _pensava ela.  
Aparentemente toda a família Haruno encontrava-se para a comemoração, incluindo aqueles que não moravam em Tóquio. Não que Sakura, a irritada jovem de cabelo cor-de-rosa, se importasse. Porém, seu pai foi muito rigoroso quanto a isso. Ela iria participar do jantar junto com a família.  
Haruno Sakura era magra e de pele branca. Seu cabelo batia na altura dos ombros e era natural e inexplicávelmente rosa. Não era muito alta e tampouco possuia muitas curvas como Ino. Seus seios, menores que a média eram o grande incomodo para a garota. Mas ainda assim, seus lindos olhos verdes, como esmeraldas, e suas belas pernas lhe conferiam uma beleza extraordinária.  
_- Sakura, querida, o que vai querer comer? _- perguntou a mãe da rosada  
_- Não quero comer, quero ir embora!_ - Retrucou Sakura  
_- Sinto muito, mas não podemos fazer essa desfeita com a senhora __Sumire¹. _- Falou a sra Haruno em voz baixa e em tom de desculpas.  
_- Eu nem sei o que ela é minha, e aposto que ela nem sabe quem eu sou. _- Disse a jovem, impaciente.  
_- Sakura, pare de discutir, você vai ficar. _- Disse o pai de Sakura, finalizando a discussão. _- E se ela não quer escolher, peça qualquer coisa para ela. _- Terminou ele, dirigindo-se a esposa.  
Logo que os pedidos foram feitos, a conversa voltou e Sakura voltou a olhar para a janela, desejando estar em outro lugar.

XxXxXxXx

**Casa do Kakuzu, 21h30min**

A casa de Kakuzu era feita de tijolos alaranjados e possuia 3 andares. Muitas janelas, a maioria delas era bem grande e a porta de entrada marrom escuro. Haviam 8 quartos nos segundo e terceiro andares, e no térreo, uma sala de estar enorme, uma sala de jantar, banheiro e cozinha, tudo muito bem decorado. Na sala de estar havia uma porta de vidro que dava para o jadim com churraqueira e piscina. Normalmente a casa estava na mais perfeita ordem, porém hoje via-se copos quebrados, copos descartáveis jogados pelo chão, guardanapos espalhados e muitas, muitas pessoas em quase todos os comodos da casa. Os móveis da sala foram afastados criando um grande espaço vazio no meio, usado como uma improvisada pista de dança. Na cozinha um pouco de petiscos e muita bebida. No jardim, mais pessoas e algumas na piscina, umas de roupa, outras com roupas intimas e alguns outros sem nada. Nos quartos, casais.  
Era uma festa, como muitas outras, dada pelos membros da Akatsuki, uma gangue de delinquentes que frequentavam a escola e faculdade da Konoha Gakko. Esta seria a última festa das férias de verão. Logo iniciaria-se a Nigakki², e todos voltariam a acordar cedo e estudar. Bem, quase todos.  
Em frente a casa, ainda na rua, um casal discutia em frente a uma moto.  
_- Não acredito que você veio com essa saia pra cá _- Dizia o jovem, indignado.  
_- Ah, para de ser chato Kiba, não tem nada de mais, é uma saia normal._ - Respondeu a garota loira, irritada.  
_- Normal? Normal pra uma prostituta talvez! _- Retrucou o moreno, irritando-se cada vez mais.  
Não respondendo, Ino deu-lhe as costas e saiu andando em direção a casa. _"Eu não acredito que ele me chamou de prostituta, aquele..aquele..ARGH"_

Entrou na casa e deparou-se com uma multidão dançando e bebendo. Dirigiu-se a cozinha pegando um copo de alguma bebiba alcoolica qualquer. Ainda irritada com o namorado foi para o jardim, procurando por algum conhecido. Avistou um jovem de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados, mas não foi até ele. Hyuuga Neji era seu nome, e apesar de conhece-lo, não eram amigos. Continuou a sua procura, até que sentiu alguém pegar em sua mão. Virou-se e encarou os olhos castanhos de Kiba.  
_- Você não acha mesmo que vai ficar por ai sozinha e vestindo essa roupa né? _- Perguntou Kiba, como se Ino fosse louca.  
_- Cala a boca Kiba, vai embora._ - Disse a loira, soltando a mão e misturando-se entre as pessoas. _"Porque ele tem que ser assim?"_ perguntava-se, sem obter resposta alguma. Continuou andando até ter certeza que o Inuzuka não a seguira. Sentou-se num sofá e olhou ao redor, sem realmente ver algo _"Não tem nada de mais com a minha roupa, só porque a minha saia não é tão comprida assim ele tem que fazer todo esse escandalo? Não to mostrando nada além de parte da coxa, não é nem a coxa inteira! Fala sério tem várias outras meninas de saia aqui, e algumas ainda mais curtas que a minha. O kiba é tão estúpido e grosso e ciumento e porque ele ainda não me pediu desculpas? Que droga."_ Dividida entre raiva e tristeza, a loira encarava o chão de braços cruzados. Apesar de não facilitar, Ino detestava brigar com Kiba. Mesmo assim, era algo que acontecia com frequencia. Eles sempre acabavam fazendo as pazes, porque ele pedia desculpas a ela, mesmo quando tinha razão. Orgulhoso ele era, mas não queria perder aquela garota tão linda. Sabia muito bem que no momento que não estivessem mais juntos, uma avalanche de outros iriam dar em cima dela. E ela, logo escolheria algum deles. Ela era bonita demais pra se largar assim, por briguinhas bobas. Era assim que Kiba a via no inicio. Porém, com o passar desses 3 meses - um tempo record para Ino, tratando-se de relacionamentos - ele passara a gostar dela. Apesar de orgulhosa, instável e convencida, Kiba aprendera a valorizar e apreciar a companhia da garota. _"Já faz tanto tempo que nos separamos, onde ele pode estar?"_  
A loira estava quase chorando, quando percebeu que alguém sentou ao seu lado.

A música continuava a tocar e aquele garoto de cabelos escuros atravessava os corredores. Boa parte das meninas virava o rosto para admirá-lo melhor. Muitas delas se perguntavam coisas como "Porque ele está sozinho?" ou "Será que veio sem a namorada?" e ainda "Essa é a minha chance!". Ele não olhava para elas e nem sorria, mas gostava da situação. Gostava quando as garotas paravam o que estavam fazendo apenas para olhar pra ele. Mas apenas olhar. Quando ela resolviam conversar com ele ou tentar algo mais, ele se irritava. A não ser que fossem muito bonitas. Não era o caso daquelas meninas no corredor. Elas eram apenas normaizinhas. Ou talvez bonitinhas. Só.  
Com excessão de uma. Desde que descera do quarto, onde ficara aquela outra - de quem nem se lembrava o nome - só tinha olhos para ela. Cabelos castanhos que iam até a cintura, olhos cor de chocolate e um corpo de dar inveja. Sentada em uma cadeira, bebia alguma coisa. O moreno achava tão sexy seus lábios vermelhos e molhados com a bebida, certamente alcoolica. Ele andava em direção a garota, quando um outro, de cabelo estranhamente branco e penteado para traz, a puxou pela mão e beijou-a.  
Virou-se irritado, procurando o próximo "alvo", quando viu Yamanaka Ino conversando com algum garoto. Foi até ela, parando logo atras do sofá onde esta se sentava, agaixou-se e susurrou em seu ouvido:  
_- Achei que você tinha um namorado, loira.  
_Ino virou-se assustada e deparou-se com o moreno, sorrindo de canto. O garoto com quem ela conversava antes levantou-se, acreditando que foi derrotado pelo moreno que acabou de chegar. _"eu jamais conseguiria disputar Ino com ele"_, pensava desiludido.  
_- Olha o que você fez, eu estava conversando com ele!_ - Respondeu Ino, enraivecida.  
_- Ele estava te comendo com os olhos, isso sim. Veremos se o seu namorado aprovara essa sua conversa ai._ - Dizia divertidamente.  
_- Deixe o Kiba fora disso, Sasuke. O problema é dele se me largou aqui, e foi pra sabe-se lá onde. _- Falava a loira, não menos enraivecida _- Ele fez um escandalo sobre a minha saia, e agora desapareceu! Já faz mais de um hora.  
- Ora Ino, não vejo nada errado com a sua saia_ - Disse Sasuke, sorrindo maliciosamente, deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se ao lado da Yamanaka  
_- Tire seus olhos de mim, Sasuke. Imagina o que a Sakura faria se acontecesse algo entre a gente hoje. _- Disse Ino, virando o rosto.  
Sasuke olhou para o outro lado, encarando a porta da cozinha _"É, aquela maluca com certeza me daria um belo tapa, nunca mais olharia pra Ino e se jogaria da ponte."_ A última briga das duas por Sasuke aconteceu no primeiro ano do colegial, quando Ino e Sasuke, bêbados, transaram. Foi quando Ino desencanou de Sasuke, pois agora que conseguira, ele perdera a graça. A Yamanaka era assim, gostava de conquistar. Não que Sasuke tenha sido conquistado, ele só estava fora de si e com uma garota gostosa dando em cima dele. Sakura, que realmente amava o rapaz, decidira nunca mais falar com a ex-melhor amiga. Depois de meses afastadas e muitos pedidos de desculpas por parte de Ino, as duas fizeram as pazes, e decidiram que daquele dia em diante Sasuke era de Sakura. Alguns meses depois eles começaram a namorar, mas Sasuke nunca seguiu muito bem essa regra de "sou apenas da Sakura", nunca mais teve algo com Ino, mas com outra garotas...era outra história. Porém, sempre histórias secretas. Nem Sakura nem Ino jamais haviam visto ou ficado sabendo de alguma delas.  
Mas realmente, era um rapaz lindo que a maioria das garotas adoraria ter. Alto, cabelos negros, arrepiados e com uma meia-franja. Seus olhos escuros contrastavam com sua pele branca. Corpo incrivelmente bonito e malhado. Arrancava suspiros femininos - e as vezes masculinos - por onde quer que fosse.

Kiba já havia perdido a conta de quantos copos havia tomado, e assim que terminou o que tomava agora resolveu sair da cozinha, e logo avistou Sasuke sentado ao lado de Ino. Assim que Sasuke viu Kiba e o copo de bebida, disse para Ino:  
_- Achei o seu príncipe alcoolizado. Tchau.  
_Levantou-se e andou até o jardim. Não olhou pra trás e logo desapareceu entre as pessoas que dançavam no gramado. Já estava a procura do próximo alvo.

Assim que ouviu as palavras do amigo, olhou para a porta da cozinha e viu o namorado encarando-a. Depois de alguns instantes, o Inuzuka andou até o sofá e sentou-se do lado da loira, no lugar ocupado anteriormente por Sasuke.  
Kiba não falou nada, tampouco Ino disse algo. Ambos em silêncio com os próprios pensamentos. Ele não entendia porque ela fazia tanta questão de provoca-lo, e ela não sabia porque ele era sempre tão irritado. Vencendo o orgulho - mais uma vez - o moreno olhou para o rosto impassível da namorada e suspirou.  
_- Escuta Ino, eu acho que a gente tem que conversar, sabe._ - Disse ele, cansado.  
A bela loira não disse nada, sequer olhou para ele. Não sorriu, não chorou, nada. Continuava olhando para a parede, impassível.  
_- Ino, olha pra mim, vamos conversar._ - Tentou novamente  
A loira continuou sem responder. Kiba realmente detestava ser ignorado. Se irritando, olhou para o bonito rosto de perfil de Ino. Era íncrivel como aquela garota era teimosa.  
_- Pela última vez, olha pra mim. _- Irritado, ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras.  
E Ino, pela útima vez, continuou encarando a parede.  
Irado, o Inuzuka levantou-se e voltou para a cozinha. Nada como um pouco de alcool quando se esta nervoso.  
_"Não era para ele desistir tão rápido"_ pensava Ino, não arrependida, mas brava com aquele que se levantou e a deixou sozinha.

XxXxXxXx

**Casa da Tenten, 23h**

Seus cabelos eram castanhos e batiam na altura da cintura, mas poucos sabiam disso, já que estavam sempre presos em dois coques laterais. Olhos castanhos como os cabelos. Deitada em sua cama, Tenten lia um livro, sem muito interesse. Na verdade, não prestava atenção nas palavras em sua frente. Sua mente estava longe, pensando em certo morenos de olhos perolados. Saber que ele estava em uma festa, cheia de líderes de torcida atiradas a tirava do sério. Pensar que ele poderia estar com alguma delas na cama lhe partia o coração. Ela sabia que Neji não era assim, mas.. Aquelas líderes de torcida certamente eram. Desde o inicio daquele ano, quando ele entrou para o tima de basquete, ele se afastou tanto dela. Mal se falavam na escola agora.  
Fechou o livro, desistindo de tentar se distrair. Não funcionaria mesmo. Olhou no relógio. 23:04. _"Será que é muito tarde pra ligar pra Hinata?"_ se perguntava Tenten. A Hyuuga possuia uma linha própria no quarto, de forma que se aqueles olhos de chocolate decidissem ligar, não acordaria a casa toda. _"Mas Hinata sempre dorme tão cedo!"  
_Após alguns minutos de indecisão, decidiu que ligaria. Levantou-se, e andou até o telefone. Discou os números - já decorados - e esperou. Depois de 3 ou 4 toques, uma sonolenta Hinata atendeu.  
**_- Alô, Hinata?_** - perguntou Tenten, caminhando de volta para a cama  
**_- Tenten-chan, é você?_** - Perguntou a Hyuuga  
_**- Oi, sou eu sim.. Hm, te acordei?  
- Ahn, não se preocupe com isso, aconteceu algo?**_ - Perguntou a preocupada Hinata  
_**- Na verdade não, eu só não estava conseguindo dormir sabe..**_ - Disse Tenten, meio sem jeito  
_**- Por causa da festa que Neji foi?**_ - Hinata conhecia muito bem a Mitsashi e sabia que ela estava preocupada com isso  
_**- É, bom, na verdade, é isso mesmo**_ - Confessou ela, virando para o outro lado, na cama  
_**- Tenten-chan, não precisa se preocupar com isso, você conhece o ele**_ - Disse Hinata, tentando acalmar a amiga. Levantou-se de cama e acendeu a luz do quarto, já pressentindo que não voltaria a dormir tão cedo.  
_**- É, eu sei, mas..  
- Sabe, eu acho que você deveria contar para o Neji o que sente por ele.**_ - Interrompeu a Hyuuga  
_**- Certo, no dia que você falar pro Naruto, eu falo com o Neji, ok? **_- Falou Tenten, pois sabia que Hinata não se declararia para Naruto tão cedo - _**Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? **_- Pediu a Mitsashi  
_**- Eu fui na entrevista daquela escola hoje.. **- _Começou a morena de olhos perolados  
_**- E como foi? **_- Perguntou Tenten, ansiosa  
**_- Ah__,_** _**foi legal eu acho. Não sei se eles gostaram de mim**_** - **Disse Hinata, preocupada  
_**- Claro que gostaram, você é uma ótima aluna e excelente pessoa!**_ - Disse a morena, tentando ajudar  
**_- Eu só espero que me aceitem, não quero desapontar o papai. _-** Hinata sempre se preocupou em atingir as expectativas do pai, que muitas vezes era exigente demais com a garota.  
**_- Eu acho que você deve fazer o que quer, e não a vontade do seu pai -_** Disse a morena de olhos de chocolate.  
_**- Eu não sei Tenten-chan.. -**_ Falou a Hyuuga, ainda em dúvida  
_**- Bom, você que vai decidir né? - **_Finalizou Tenten - _**Acho melhor a gente desligar, você deve estar morrendo de sono, e eu logo consigo dormir. Boa noite, Hinata, tchau**_  
_**- Boa noite Tenten-chan, até amanhã.**_

XxXxXxXx

**Casa do Kakuzu, 23h40min**

A festa continuava animada e poucas pessoas haviam ido embora, e muitas haviam chegado. Na sala, muitas pessoas dançavam e a maioria bêbada, parte deles dormiria ai mesmo, no chão ou nos sofá. Dos jeitos que as coisas iam, logo alguém desmaiaria. Um rapaz moreno de cabelos compridos conversava com outro de cabelos azuis claros - quase brancos - e dentes potudos. Falavam algo sobre a temporada de basquete daquele ano. Não muito longe dali, uma jovem loira de bonitos olhos azuis dançava na multidão. Muitos garotos a rodeavam e tentavam chamar sua atenção; Ela sorria e continuava a dançar.  
No jardim, mais pessoas dançavam e ninguém mais estava na piscina. Kakuzu e Kisame - membro da Akatsuki e com uma estranha cara de peixe - haviam expulsado todos de lá, pois estavam sujando a água. Uchiha Sasuke observava atentamente os movivmentos de uma garota, que dançava muito bem. Seus olhos eram azuis e também olhavam para ele. Os cabelos eram vermelhos e compridos, quase até a bunda. Formavam belos cachos nas pontas. Ela sorria e ele se aproximou.  
_- Uchiha Sasuke não é._ - afirmou ela, apesar do tom de pergunta.**  
**_- O próprio. E você é?_ - perguntou ele  
_- Sou Yuka¹, prazer. _- apresentou-se - _Eu estava indo buscar algo para beber, quer vir junto?  
- Claro. _- Disse ele, sorrindo.  
Ela segurou-o pela mão e o puxou até a cozinha. Passaram na frente de Kiba, que, encostado na parede - e não muito feliz- observava a namorada dançar. Continuaram andando até entrarem na cozinha. As paredes eram de azulejo braco com detalhes pêssego. Foram direto a uma mesa onde haviam várias garrafas. Ele escolheu Tequila e se serviu. Ela fez o mesmo. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras e trocaram olhares. Os olhos azuis dela eram tão claros, contrastando muito bem com o lápis preto. Ela sorria.  
Sasuke já havia tomado muitos copos, mas era resistente a alcool, então não se preocupou. A tal de Yuka também deveria ser, pois bebia tanto quanto ele.  
_- Você é muito bonito, sabia Uchiha? _- Disse ela, olhando em seus olhos  
Ele apenas sorriu, malicioso, e se aproximou dela. Olhava para seus lábios, vermelhos e molhados. Não resistiu e a beijou. Não deveria ter bebido tanto, afinal. Sabia que não poderia ser visto, mas a bebida e os lábios da garota calaram sua preocupação.

Assim como Sasuke, Ino já havia bebido mais do que deveria, o suficiente para que ela já não raciocinasse direito. Não sabia mais que música estava tocando nem o que estava fazendo direito. Só sabia que dançava e que Kiba já deveria ter ido embora. E que amanhã, ele pediria desculpas novamente e tudo ficaria bem. A loira pretendia dançar até não aguentar mais, e assim, talvez parasse de se sentir tão triste.  
Continuou a dançar, até que seguraram sua mão. Ino virou e se viu olhando para um belo homem loiro. Ele sorriu e andou em direção a ela. Ela sorriu de volta e continuou a dançar, de frente para ele. Nenhum dos dois desviava os olhos, e se aproximavam cada vez mais.  
Kiba observava tudo a certa distancia. A raiva ia crescendo dentro dele. Mal podia acreditar que a namorada faria isso com ele. Não aguentou e andou em direção aos dois - que nem perceberam a aproximação do moreno - e furioso, puxou o braço de Ino com força, a obrigando a virar para ele.  
Irritada com a interrupção, a loira olhou para aquele que a atrapalhara. Sua expressão mudou a reconhecer o namorado e ver seus olhos, cheios de raiva e decepção. Ino não sabia o que dizer, e nem seria preciso.  
_- Ino, você se acha tão especial, mas existem milhões de garotas como você. _- Disse Kiba, quase cuspindo as palavras, tão bravo, tão decepcionado, tão humilhado. A loira abriu e fechou a boca. Não sabia o que dizer.  
_- Eu cansei, você é linda Ino, mas eu já não aguento mais. _- O loiro que dançava com Ino - do qual ela nem sabia o nome - apenas olhava para o casal. A Yamanaka não entendia _"o que ele quis dizer com isso"_ ela se perguntava.  
_- Eu sabia desde o inicio que você era assim, mas por um momento, você quase me convenceu que valia a pena. Não vale. Eu não quero mais saber de você, não me procure. Nós terminamos aqui e agora._ - Dizendo isso, o Inuzuka deu-lhe as costas e andou em direção a porta. Saiu da casa, subiu na moto e foi embora. A verdade é que ele estava machucado e com o orgulho seriamente ferido. Jamais aceitaria uma traição, independente do quão bonita ela fosse ou dos sentimentos que surgiram recentemente. Ino não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Em parte porque ninguém nunca a dispensou, e em parte porque estava bebada e nada parecia fazer sentido. Ficou parada, olhando para o lugar onde o ex namorado estava a instantes atrás.  
Das pessoas que estavam e volta, poucas perceberam o acontecido. A música abafava as vozes e os que não estavam bebados demais para perceber, estavam entretidos demais com quem dançavam. O loiro que a pouco tempo dançava com Ino encostou nos ombros dela e a virou de frente para ele.  
_- Aquele cara não te merecia mesmo, vem, vamos para a cozinha, você bebe algo e logo se sentira melhor_ - Disse ele, já a conduzindo para a cozinha.  
Entraram na cozinha e dirigiram-se para a mesa de bebidas. Ino mal olhou em volta, mas percebeu um casal se amassando ao lado da mesa. O rapaz possuia cabelos escuros num corte familiar, e a garota era ruiva, alguém que Ino nunca havia visto antes.  
_- Toma, aqui o seu copo. _- Disse o loiro, tirando a atenção de Ino para o casal. Ela olhou para o conteúdo do copo e bebeu, num gole só. Assim que terminou, olhou para o rapaz, que logo a beijou. Ele a abraçou, as mãos percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Da cintura, a mão esquerda subia até o seio direito da loira. Ele a puxou para mais perto e aprofundou o beijo. Liguas se encontrando, mordiscar de lábios. Ino parou de pensar e se deixou levar pelo delicioso beijo dele. Sem ter real consciencia do que fazia, logo estava em um dos quartos no segundo andar. Sentiu a blusa ser tirada e beijos pelo pescoço e ombro. Fechou os olhos. Quando abriu, estava encarando aquels belos olhos acinzentados.

* * *

¹ Personagens inventados por mim.  
² No Japão, o período letivo inicia-se em abril, com a Ichigakki, e termina em julho, inciando as férias de verão. De setembro até dezembro é a Nigakki, termina com as férias de inverno. Em janeiro começa a Sangakki, que termina em março com as férias de primavera.

**Nota da autora:**

Oi pessoal :D  
Enfim, esse é o primeiro capítulo de Slice of Life. Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando ^^  
No próximo capítulo, aparecerão o resto dos personagens. Ainda não tenho certeza dos casais, enfim.  
Se gostaram, mandem reviews, assim, só pra me encorajar a continuar escrevendo.  
Se não gostaram, mandem também, pra dizer do que não gostaram e tal. Aceito críticas!  
Enfim, obrigada por lerem, até o segundo capítulo.  
Beijo  
Ann Stanson


End file.
